1. Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, more particularly, to a lighting apparatus having an active cooling system.
2. Background
There have been gradually increasing interests in a light emitting diode (LED) having advantages of light-emitting efficiency, color variety and design autonomy. Further, LEDs use less power resulting in less power usage for a greener environment. The light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device which emits light when a voltage is applied thereto. The light emitting diode (LED) has a long usage life, low power consumption, with electrical, optical and physical properties for mass production. However, heat generated by the LED may deteriorate the luminescence efficiency and lifespan. A heat sink including a radiation fin is used in a lighting apparatus having the light emitting diode to alleviate such problems, but heat sinks may be insufficient.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.